


The Ringing

by mammonsleftshoe



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 after ending spoilers, Angst, Saeran is sad, Saeran is the main character, cannon character death, other characters are only briefly mentioned - Freeform, there isn't really an ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mammonsleftshoe/pseuds/mammonsleftshoe
Summary: A small one-shot from Saeran's perspective after he pulls the trigger.*Set during 707's After Ending*707's After Ending Spoilers*
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Choi Saeran
Kudos: 8





	The Ringing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting here sooo I'm sorry ahead of time ~

Screaming. Not just any screaming.   
It started with his name coming from the voice of a man he was so determined to hate. When her screams followed, it only intensified the noise. The ringing, that caused his headache so much pain, refused to stop and he found himself falling to the ground. What he thought would be the solution to all his problems only seemed to drown him in more pain. He glanced over at the women he once called Savior as she hunched over the body of the same man she swore to hate. The man himself remained motionless, drenched in his own blood. He knew he should be concerned over the blood he had just spilled, however, none of that mattered in the moment as the ringing only intensified.   
That was all he could remember, before strong arms in clad suits grabbed his own. His eyes suddenly felt heavy as all the energy he held only moments ago expelled from his body. All he could feel was the dull ache of his head before his eyes finally fell shut as sleep overcame him.   
In that moment, the ringing finally stopped. 

When he woke up he first noticed the redhead sleeping in the chair beside him. He wanted to say he wished his brother had died, but somewhere deep down inside him refused to let the words come out. It was obvious that despite the turn of events, his brother was determined to stay by his side. He almost wanted to laugh at the irony. Despite this acknowledgement, as memories of the past flooded his mind, he wanted nothing more than to never have to face his brother again. In that moment, he wanted to scream. No. He wanted to tear the room apart brick by brick. He wanted the nurses and RFA members who were being so kind and considerate towards him to see the immense pain and anger he felt raging inside him. It was all so unfair. As the twisted feelings coiled inside him, ready to spew out, ready to scream at the man he was convinced to hate-

A bright light in the corner of his eye caught his attention.   
He looked to his right to see an open window. The white gentle clouds contrasted the bright blue around them, and the anger he once felt dissipated as he got lost in the feeling of the gentle sky. In that moment he realized he wanted nothing more than to disappear. He didn’t care about the pain of his past or if previous actions had consequences, all he wanted was to disappear and become one with the sky. Innocent and gentle like his younger self once was. He wanted this moment to last forever, but the body to his left shifted, breaking his trance. As his name spilled from the lips of the person he was most terrified of, he knew the moment had drifted away. He reluctantly turned away from the window to face his biggest fear. 

The ringing continued.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, this was actually something I wrote for a school assignment and decided to edit and revise lol
> 
> Thanks for reading :D  
> I hope you enjoyed it~!


End file.
